With a smart utility meter system, there may be a plurality of devices such as home network devices in communication with a utility meter. In a conventional system, the owner of the utility meter such as a utility company is responsible for covering the power consumption of radios utilized for communicating with network devices, including home network devices. As home network devices increase in popularity, there may be increased traffic being handled by radios of utility meters. This increased traffic may result in increased power consumption by the radios of utility meters. As such, the owner of the utility meter such as a utility company may be interested in charging back at least a portion of the power consumption of the radios to customers. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems, methods, and apparatuses for determining power usage within a meter.